Anisotropic Conductive Elastomer (ACE) is a composite of conductive metal elements in an elastomeric matrix that is normally constructed such that it conducts along one axis only. In general this type of material is made to conduct through the thickness. In one reduction to practice, ACE achieves its anisotropic conductivity by mixing magnetic particles with a liquid resin, forming the mix into a continuous sheet and curing the sheet in the presence of a magnetic field. This results in the particles forming columns through the sheet thickness which are electrically conductive. The resulting structure has the unique property of being flexible and anisotropically conductive. These properties provide for a useful interconnection medium.
ACE must be compressed between top and bottom conductors to provide the interconnection. This is normally done by compressing the system using a backing plate and spring arrangement. One example of such is shown in FIG. 1. This requires the use of boards which are designed to accommodate the backing plate and holes. This can result in a conflict with components mounted under the device and on the back of the board.